Robotic devices are increasingly being used in a wide-variety of applications, such as in healthcare, manufacturing, and user-assistive applications. While robots are becoming increasingly autonomous, robots may still perform tasks in response to user input. Further, as the use of robots becomes more widespread, robots have become interconnected with many different end-users, for example, via crowd sourcing technology. As one example, a robot's owner may allow other users to control the robot to perform tasks, such as cleaning, laundry, or the like. However, the owner may not want to allow this other user to have full control of the robot, for example, while the other user is operating the robot remotely, in the owner's home, business, or the like.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and systems for providing robotic operation constraints for remotely controllable robots to constrain a non-owner user's control of a robot.